Bayani Universe Wiki:Categorization Guide
Categorization of articles has always been somewhat difficult to maintain in wikis. Unnecessary categories or misplacement are common problems. This page will serve as a guide for users to see the complete list of categories they can choose from to put pages in. Note * This is not meant to be a full guide or list for browsing the wiki through categories. I recommend going to the very root category of the wiki for that: here. * Analyze the content. Categories are meant to group pages within them together, implying a connection characterized by the category name. Do not put pages under categories they don't belong in. This page will serve as a guide to outline what pages should fall under categories. * Only add categories found below. This is to avoid the presence of irrelevant or repetitive categories. Avoid creating new categories, especially ones which will most likely contain only one or two pages in them (unless it is expected to contain more eventually or if necessary, like for family categories). Note that capitalization is important! Wrong capitalization can create a whole new category. * List categories in order, just as they are listed below (with the real-world view categories above the in-universe ones—i.e. The Gender category is always at the top of the character pages). Likewise, film categories should be listed chronologically. * Index categories should not contain articles. Index categories only contain other subcategories and/or the head articles that fall under it — e.g. The "Characters" category may contain the "Heneral Luna characters" category but must not contain the page "Antonio Luna", which can already be found under the "Heneral Luna characters" category. The index categories have been purposely left out of this list for this very reason. * If you would like to appeal the creation of a new category, argue the relevance of existing ones, or just have recommendations regarding categories, take it to the , or message this admin. Beings * Male/Female characters * Deceased characters — only if the character's death has been officially stated * Bayani Universe characters — for all characters * Mentioned-only characters — if they are only mentioned; do not categorize said mentioned characters into the films they are mentioned in, and remove this once a character makes an appearance in any other film * Title characters ** Heneral Luna characters ** Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral characters * Groups ** Katipunan ** Propaganda ** Philippine Republic * Positions/Jobs/Titles — categorize only at the position held by the character at the peak of his/her career (e.g. Gregorio del Pilar was promoted countless of times; latest had been from a Lieutenant Colonel to a General. He would be categorized as one of the '''Generals' then)'' ** Generals ** Colonels ** Soldiers Historical figures * Historical figures Locations * Bayani Universe locations — for all locations * Mentioned-only locations * Title locations ** Heneral Luna locations ** Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral locations * Provinces * Cities * Towns * Establishments — for buildings, forts, and others (e.g. Fort Santiago) * Residences * Battle locations — for where battles happened * Other locations — for other locations nowhere appropriate from those above Objects * Bayani Universe objects — for all objects * Weapons * Flags Others * Events ** Battles Cast and Crew * Cast and Crew ** Actors ** Producers Files Category:Policies and guidelines